maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's Star Tours
Kirby's Star Tours will help you get around Hollywood . This ad spoofs the ''Kirby'' series and is from X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft. Characters *Con Artist *Tourists (of which there are 6 who speak, but there are actually 9 in total) *Kirby *Whispy Woods *Announcer in ad References *Zac Efron *James Franco *Super Mario Bros. *Jonas Brothers Slogan Kirby's Star Tours: We knew what you meant, but how else are we going to get your money? Transcript Con Artist: Hey, sweetheart. You wanna see Zac Efron's house? Announcer: Visiting Hollywood, but afraid that you're gonna be swindled by some fake star tour? nods Announcer: Then go with a name you trust: Kirby's Star Tours! cuts to Kirby in adventuring mode Announcer: You've seen Kirby use stars to get to the next level. Now he's using them to take you all around Hollywood! cuts back to Hollywood, where Kirby is seen offering the star to the tourist; she gets on board Tourist #1: I'd like to see Zac Efron's star takes off hooOOOUUUUSE!!! Aah! Um, I can't really see anything at this speed! lands in the sandy ground (muffled) Zac Efron lives here? Announcer: Plus, Kirby's Star Tours also offers group discounts, so you can bring your friends! Tourist #2: Hey, we can each grab a point! takes off with everybody hanging for dear life Can we stop for a picture?!?! cuts back to Kirby, taking out the money he's earned Announcer: But act now, because this offer is moving fast! pans up, Tourists fly by yelling random things Tourist #3: I don't feel good! Tourist #4: Is that a Jonas Brother? Tourist #5: They look like ants! Tourist #6: (very fast) I don't think we're talking 'bout the same kind of stars! Announcer: Kirby's Star Tours! We knew what you meant. But how else are we gonna get your money? #6 lands in front of Whispy Woods Tourist #6: That doesn't look like James Franco. Woods starts spitting apples Okay, maybe it is! Maybe it is! Trivia/Goofs *In this parody, Kirby's body is blue instead of pink, it may come from Light Blue Kirby. However in this skit, there is no such hue and there is no Blue Kirby with red feet. Similar to how Mario usually wears his colors in reverse on MAD. *Also, Kirby's eyes are smaller rather than wide and the color in his eyes are brown instead of blue, also, his blushes are lavender rather than magenta (although they are lavender in his Ocean Blue (who is Ice Kirby) color and some colors), his mouth seems to be bigger when or when not open. *If you look closely at the bottom of Kirby's feet, you will see some soles despite not actually being shoes but rather feet that resemble shoes. *The stars Kirby uses are called "Warp Stars". *Also, the announcer says that Kirby uses Warp Stars to get to the next level, when it actually transports Kirby to the next area of the level, the end of the level, or secret areas. *Whispy Woods spits gusts, not apples (which he drops from his branches, although he did spit apples in a minigame of Kirby's Dream Land 2 and spat fruits and vegetables when fighting him in Kirby's Dream Land 3). *During the part before other tourists start shouting, Kirby is seen with Dollars in his hands despite being made in Japan, which uses Yen. However, the skit is set in Hollywood. *The sounds are taken directly from the ''Super Mario'' series. *The Warp Stars seem to be too fast for the tourists despite being a safer speed; it is even safer for the other fighters in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. *The Warp Star to Whispy Woods didn't seem to be seen destroyed, unlike in the Kirby games where they get violently destroyed when landing on the surface. *This is a lot of trivia. So much that it could fill an entire laundry basket. *The Warp Stars don't look like themselves on the sides. The edges of the Warp Stars are white because the Warp Stars are glowing (in the 3D games only), but are not in the 2D (Pixels) games or in this parody. *Many of the levels and game parts are not in the correct spots. *The levels come from Kirby's Adventure. *The last tourist in this skit had a short-sleeved shirt during when he was going really fast, but at the end (when he landed in the Whispy Woods area) it was long-sleeved now. *When the first tourist was saying she can't see anything at the speed of her Warp Star, her right hand was facing in its front and her thumb was in the opposite spot (probably a hand error). *When the Warp Stars were blasting off, they had a white energy coming from the bottom even though it doesn't exist. *The orange-haired tourist had a different voice actor when he was on a Warp Star alone (during the scene where the other tourists are commenting on their Warp Stars), his voice was lent to the last tourist. Category:Ad parodies Category:Ad Segment Category:Cartoon segments Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Death Category:Segments Category:Transcripts